1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living body inspection system, a living body inspection apparatus, and a living body inspection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A living body inspection apparatus capable of detecting motion of parts of a living is known which monitors motion of fingers or the like to estimate decrease in motion or rhythm disturbance due to a brain disease such as Parkinson's disease. US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0065422A1 discloses a living body inspection apparatus capable of detecting the motion of parts of a living body with use of a coil generating a magnetic field (see US Patent Application Publication 2005/0065422A1, FIG. 1).